Welcome Home
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: A dark creature lurks in the shadows of Nome Alaska. Kodi and the gang try to track down the creature, but find out it's harder than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome Home**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Balto movies. I do own the additional characters though (with the exeption of Colleen and Zoe), and permission is needed for use of those characters. Please Enjoy.**_

A dark shadow creeps over the town of Nome, as winter starts to set in. All windows closed, fires burning in the houses, and streetlights turned on. But just outside the reach of the flickering streetlights, a dark creature makes his way into town. He looks up at the moon, shakes his head, turns around and walks back out, making his way back to the forest.

'Come on Zoe, keep up like this and you'll be the slowest of the group.' Aleu, Kodi and Balto laugh as Zoe tries to keep up with the now 13 months old Tirza. 'You know I'm just a cat right', Zoe cries as she drops herself into the snow. 'Come on Tirza, that's enough. Let Zoe catch her breath.' Tirza grins at Kodi, her favourite uncle, as she walks away. 'She seems happy. Happier than usual to be honest', Kodi says as he helps Zoe back up onto her paws. 'Yeah, of course she's happy. She has someone to race that she can actually win from.' Dingo walks up to Zoe, greets her and tells her that Colleen is waiting for her at the vets. 'Hey brother, hey sis.' Aleu greets their brother and tackles him for fun. 'Hey watch it, I'm just recovering.' 'Sorry brother, couldn't resist.' 'Recovering from what?' Kodi, Aleu and Dingo turn around to see Jenna standing there, looking at her children. 'Dingo had a little accident when chasing Colleen through the forest and bruised some ribs. Nothing to bad.' 'He bruised his ribs?' Dingo nods and greets his mother. 'Well, you'd better get inside before it gets worse.' After saying that, Jenna turns around and walks away, leaving Kodi, Dingo and Aleu standing there. 'Last one at the butchers is a raw pork chop', Aleu yells, and all three take of into town.

As night falls again, and temperature starts to drop in Nome, the dark creature enters town again. His deep red eyes emitting a soft red glow on the fresh snow under his feet. He makes his way into town, looking through the windows, almost as if he is looking for something. Suddenly, he stops, and looks into a house. Kodi and Dusty are sleeping, and the creature turns around and leaves, not knowing Shadow wasn't sleeping.

 _ **Chapter one will be the shortest chapter for this story, purely because not only have I been away for a few months, but also because I'm testing a new way of writing and storytelling. If you have any idea's criticism or tips, consider leaving a review. Chapter two will follow tomorrow If everything goes well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you did, consider reading my other stories (warning, they aren't as good).**_

 _ **RealGhostwolf55**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome Home: Chapter Two**_

 _ **Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own any of the original Balto characters. I do however own any additional characters. Enjoy.**_

'So, you're saying, that there is a dark creature, with red eyes, walking the streets at night? Shadow, I always knew you was insane.' Kodi, Dusty and Shadow are sitting in the boiler room, shielded from the heavy snowstorm that hit the town earlier that morning. 'I'm not crazy Kodiak, just trust me. That thing is out there, it looked through out window.' Dusty looks at Shadow, and then turns to Kodi. 'He looks serious Kodi, maybe he did see something.' Kodi looks from one to the other. He can't believe his friend. Someone was staring at them while they were asleep. 'Alright, then we'll tell the dad. He'll know what to do with this monster of yours.' Saying that, Kodi turns around and leaves, entering the snowstorm to get to his father. 'KODI WAIT, COME BACK.' Dusty follows him outside but turns tail quickly because of the storm.

Kodi makes his way into Dukes house, looking for his father. Instead he finds but a note, telling him that Duke and Balto had left for New York to pick up the general supplies for Nome, and wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks. 'Great, now I have to take care of the so-called monster myself.' At that moment, the door slams shut, trapping Kodi inside. Kodi jumps at the sound of the door slamming shut, turns around and looks for another exit. Nothing. 'SOMEONE, HELP', he screams, but no one hears him. And at that moment, a loud crash from the basement, followed by a yelp of pain and a cry for help. Kodi thinks about his options but decides to walk down to the basement anyway.

'Oh, come on Shadow. You have no idea where Kodi could have gone?' Shadow looks at Jenna and shakes his head. 'We both know how secretive young Kodiak can be. He isn't at the boat, and the house is locked. He is probably just looking for some food.' Jenna looks at Shadow. Shadow has been Kodi's best friend ever since he moved there. She knows Shadows looks at Kodi like a son. 'Okay, I'll get the group together. Can you just please check the house one more time. I really need to know for sure he isn't there.' Nodding, Shadow starts to make his way to Duke's house.

'Zoe, you really need to work on your speed. Racing you isn't as fun as any of the others.' Tirza laughs while saying this. 'Maybe because of the fact that I'm a cat. I can never keep up with you.' Tirza starts laughing harder, when Aleu and Dingo arrive. 'Tirza, cut it out. Leave Zoe alone.' Tirza looks at her uncle and stops laughing. 'All right uncle Dingo. Sorry Zoe.' Zoe looks up at her and smiles. 'It's fine, really.' They head back out into the snowstorm and decide to go home. 'I do hope the team can get through the storm fine. Kirby really hates storms.' At that moment, Shadow runs up to them. 'It's Kodiak. He left to find his father, and never returned. We can't find him.' Aleu looks at him and looks at Dingo. 'I'll tell Saba, you go with Shadow and try to find him.' 'Why don't you go look for him. You're closer to him.' 'Just do as I say Dingo, without arguing.' They head of into the storm as the sun settles. And from behind the trees, the red eyes follow their every move.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome Home: Chapter 3**_

 _ **Sorry for the late chapter, I had a surprise trip to Germany with my dad, bro and aunt, so didn't have time to write. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**_

'A dark creature lives inside the local forests, killing all creatures that enter its territory. It is a creature of death, with the ability to live in harsh conditions without consequences. But, every 250 years, the creature comes out of the forest, and terrorises the locals at night', Saba says in a horror-based voice. Zoe and Tirza, who are listening, shudder with fear. Saba laughs when she sees the fear in their eyes. Aleu, sitting at the entrance of the boiler room, smiles when her sister looks her way. At that moment, the door swings open and Tirza and Zoë scream, only to realise it was Dingo who came crashing in. 'Guys, you are not going to believe this.'

Kodi reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the basement and pushed the light switch. The lights flipped on, illuminating the room. Only a few things are in the basement. 3 boxes, a bike, a few barrels of gasoline and Duke's sled. 'Anybody here? If anyone is here, I demand you to show yourself.' Kodi waits for 3 minutes, but when he doesn't get a response, he starts to move further into the basement. He gets to the back of the room, and sees a small opening behind a box, with light coming from the opening. He looks through the hole but sees nothing. Suddenly, he hears the sound of footsteps coming from the hole, and knowing he can't make it up the stairs, he hides behind a box. And from the hole, a black creature emerges. A black creature with deep red eyes.

'Come one Dingo, you don't know if this is really the print of an unknown dog. Maybe it's your own, and you just don't recognise it.' Dingo looks at Jenna and Aleu with anger, and replies: 'Yeah right. Dingo doesn't recognise his own paw prints. Very funny sis.' Aleu laughs and inspects the paw print better. 'Large, looks like a dog/wolf hybrid. Something like dad to be honest. But that is totally impossible because he is away with Duke.' Dingo looks at her like she was speaking a different language. 'Sis, you're doing it again.' Aleu looks up and grins. 'One of the advantages of having my wolf genes come out. Come on, I think I have the scent.' She shoots away like a grey streak, followed by Dingo and Saba.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Balto characters. I do however own Tirza, Zoë, Colleen, Shadow and any future created characters.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is TBA, won't be long though.**_

 _ **RealGhostwolf55**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome Home Chapter 4**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, and only own additional characters. Permission is required upon use.**_

Aleu shoots through the forest like a bullet. She gets to a pond, where she stops. She can hear Dingo following her. 'You might want to slow down sis', he says as he drinks out the pond. 'Not everyone is as fast as you.' She grins and starts to move around the pond. 'He was here not too long ago. He had a drink. Poor guy must know we're following him. Dingo, go back to town, send Tirza this way. I'll need her if I want to track him further.' Dingo looks at his sister in complete disbelief. 'You are sending me back and asking for a less experienced _wolf_ for help.' Aleu looks at Dingo with anger, and he realizes he went too far. 'Alright. You track him than. I'll watch. Go on, you first.' Dingo sighs and starts walking, when Tirza walks through the bushes. 'Mum, uncle Dingo. You might want to come see this. I think I found uncle Kodi.'

Kodi looks around, trying to find a way into the basement. 'Hello, is anybody there?' Nothing. He sighs, and walks into the hallway, looking at the door that leads down. 'here goes,' he says, and walks through the door and down the stairs. As he gets to the bottom of the stairs, he sees a pair of red eyes and a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the dark. 'Who are you,' The yellow eyes ask. Kodi looks at them with fear. 'I'm Kodi, I live in the town nearby.' The red eyes look at him. 'Can you help my daughter?' Kodi sighs and walks over to the yellow eyes. Only when he gets closer, he sees that it is two large black wolves. 'I'll help. Just stay still.' He opens the trap, and the wolf with the yellow eyes shoots away, limping because of her injured foot. 'Thank you. Not many creatures would help. I am Sabir, and this is my daughter, Sayda. I thank you for your help, Kodi.' Kodi smiles, and Sabir sees the fear in his smile. 'There is nothing to fear for down here. We are not the killers in the stories. That honor is for my brother, Thomas. But let's get you out of here. You want to go home.' Sabir turns around and walks through a hole in the wall.

Aleu looks at the locked door. 'Tirza, Kodi cannot be here. The door is locked you said that yourself.' Tirza looks at her mother. 'But you do smell his scent leading us inside.' Aleu nods. 'Yes, I do. We'll need to make our way around the house until we find a way inside.' Saying that, she makes her way around the house. She finds a way in, and just wants to enter when she hears Tirza scream.

 _ **Sorry guys for the long wait, I had a busy time at school. I decided to continue this story because it isn't finished and needs an ending, so I hope you understand. Please review the story so I know what can be improved.**_

 _ **RealGhostwolf55**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome Home Chapter 5**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters**_

'I wonder how it's going at home. I do hope Tirza is behaving. She really is a pain to her mother sometimes, but she's a good kid.' 'You're doing it again.' 'Sorry Maja. I just can't wait until we're home.'

Aleu turns around as fast as possible, only to find Tirza looking into the woods. 'Tirza what's up?' Tirza doesn't say anything, but lets a deep, long growl escape her mouth. Aleu, knowing her daughter isn't growling at her and sensing something behind her, turns around in a flash. Red eyes staring at her from the bushes. Yellow eyes next to the red eyes. And Kodi standing beside the yellow eyes. Aleu lets out a deep growl now to, and Kodi back up. 'Sis, it's me. Kodi. Your brother. And these are my friends.' Aleu looks at Kodi and then looks at Tirza, who is still growling softly. 'And they can be trusted?' Kodi nods. 'They are friendly. Don't worry.' Aleu looks at the red eyes. 'Come out of the bushes than.' Sabir walks out of the bushes, and Sayda limps behind him. 'Sayda, is that you?' Sayda looks at Tirza. 'Tirza? I didn't recognize you with all that fur standing up. Nice to see you again.' Aleu and Kodi look at Tirza in complete disbelief. 'Hold on, how do you know her? Have you been sneaking out at night?' Tirza looks at her mother and smiles. 'Only when we were still with the wolves. I know it was dangerous but that made it fun. And I met Sayda.' Sabir looks at Aleu and smiles. 'You must be the beautiful Aleu I heard talk about before I left the pack. My name is Sabir.' Aleu looks at Sabir and blushes. 'I am hardly beautiful. I'm average to be honest. There are more beautiful wolves out there. Besides, I'm only half wolf.' Sabir smiles at her. 'I do think you are beautiful.' Tirza looks at Kodi and Sayda. 'I think we can best leave those turtledoves alone.' Saying that, the three turn around and walk to town.

'So Aleu potentially has a new mate. I didn't see that one coming.' Colleen and Dingo are in the boiler room with Dusty, Kodi, Ralph and Kirby. 'Yeah. Hey Kirb, we need to find you a girl man.' Kirby looks at his friend and smiles. 'I'll look forward to that.' At that moment Sabir and Aleu walk in. 'So, how are the love birds doing today?' Aleu looks at her friends and brothers. 'Good. Saba says daddy is coming back.' Kodi shoots up. 'Really? Last one at the boat is a rotten egg.' After saying that they run off to the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome Home Chapter 6**_

As Kodi reaches the docks, he sees the ship coming back into the harbor. He walks over to Sabir and Sayda. 'That's dad on that ship. I'll introduce you to him, just try to stay on his good side.' 'Kodi, that's enough. Sabir is new in town.' Kodi looks at his sister and smiles. 'Sorry sis, didn't want to intimidate your new boyfriend.' Saying that, he turns back to the ship, as Balto, Duke and an unknown dog walk of. 'Dad, welcome back. Who is this?' 'Hi son. This is Maya, a good friend of mine. I met her in New York, and she needed a home, so I invited her to Nome. I hope she can stay with you for a while, until we find her a permanent place.' 'Yeah sure. Anyway, I would like to introduce you to Sabir and Sayda. 2 new wolves that will be living in your boat. And don't say anything mean about Sabir when Aleu can hear it, she will not like you.' At that moment, Balto introduces himself so Sabir with a big smile on his face. Aleu knows already that her father will not make life easy for her new mate.

 _ **Sorry for the late ending of the story. School is busy, and I just don't have much time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't own any OC's but characters that I have made may be used after permission has been granted.**_


End file.
